The Only One for Me
by d-s-unit
Summary: Secret Cupid present for Katsu Koneko on SPPf. Satoshi is bombarded with people all wanting to be his Valentine, but there's only one Valentine for him. Pikashipping and multiple one-sided Ash/others.


Disclaimer: Pokémon is the legal/intellectual property of Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo, The Pokémon Company, et al. The humble author makes no claims whatsoever.

This is my Secret Cupid/Valentine's Day Pikashipping (Satoshi x Pikachu) fic for Katsu Koneko on SPPf. Happy (belated) Valentine's Day!

**The Only One for Me, a Pikashipping Fic**

It was a beautiful, if slightly chilly, Valentine's Day morning as Satoshi and Pikachu were curled up in bed. He was enjoying being cuddled up against Satoshi, his master, his best friend in the whole world. They had travelled together, fought together, for many years, and they trusted each other completely. And even though Satoshi was older, the subject of Valentine's Day was almost not even thought of by him.

"OH YES VALENTINES DAY! LOOK OUT LADIES, HERE COMES TAKESHI-KUN!"

But it was apparently foremost on the mind of at least one of their companions.

"AH! My poor backside!"

'_Thank you Gregguru.'_ Pikachu thought. He could hear the poison toad Pokémon snickering. But unfortunately, Takeshi's not-so-silent reverie woke everyone up. Satoshi started to grumble and move as the boy attempted to get up. Hikari just sat up and threw a pillow at him.

'Yaaaaawn.' Satoshi managed to drag himself out of bed. "Morning everyone."

"Good morning Satoshi." "Pikapika." "Pochama." The chorus of replies sang. A grumbling 'oww' from Takeshi was his only response. Pikachu was content to simply hit his internal snooze button, but alas,

"Pikachu, time for breakfast!" Satoshi poked him gently.

"Pikapi…" Pikachu did not wish to get up.

"There'll be ketchup…" Pikachu immediately bolted and headed straight to the door with that comment. _'Ketchup! Ketchup! I love ketchup!'_ Pikachu thought.

"That will definitely get Pikachu going any day." Hikari commented. She walked over to a nearby mirror and began to brush her hair. "Oh, Satoshi?"

"Yes, Hikari?"

"Could you be a dear and get my comb out of my bag for me?"

Satoshi sighed, and reluctantly went over to Hikari's bag to grab her comb. Why she needed several combs and brushes were beyond him, Satoshi knew it was fruitless to argue with her over it. But while getting the comb, he found an interesting heart-shaped card attached to a small box of chocolates. The word "Satoshi" was written on it. Satoshi opened the card. It read: 'Will you not only be my Valentine, but will you go out with me?'

Hikari saw Satoshi reading this, "So, Satoshi, will you?"

Satoshi was dumbfounded, "Do what?"

"Go out with me silly. Be my boyfriend."

Satoshi paused for a second. "But Hikari, I am your friend, and I am a boy. So I don't see why you need to ask." Satoshi then started to leave the room.

"SATOSHI! GET BACK HERE! THAT WAS NOT WHAT I MEANT!" But Hikari's shouting was in vain, as Satoshi was already down the hall.

Satoshi walked into the kitchen where, to his surprise, there were several identical heart-shaped boxes of chocolate. He turned to Takeshi, who was making breakfast.

"Are these all for me?"

"They just arrived apparently. I'm so jealous of you Satoshi."

Satoshi sighed at his romance-obsessed friend and started looking at the boxes and their cards. There were chocolates from Lila, Aoi, Latias, Harley, Shinji _('Why would he send me some?'_ Satoshi pondered.), Haruka, Masato, Nozomi, Kenji and even Hiroshi.

Pikachu was just finishing up his bottle of ketchup when he saw Satoshi looking at the chocolates.

"Pikachu, Pika, Pikachu…" _'He doesn't realize how popular he is…'_

"I really don't know what to do with this chocolate, Pikachu."

"Well Satoshi, why don't I melt it down this evening to make a chocolate fondue or something?" Takeshi said from the kitchen. Pikachu just sweat-dropped when he heard that, _'He's just jealous he didn't get any.' _

"Sure Takeshi, that sounds great." Satoshi turned again to Pikachu, "Ready to go for some training, buddy?"

"Pikachu!"

The two literally bolted out through the door, right before Takeshi could ask if Satoshi wanted his breakfast or not.

Satoshi and Pikachu were trying to find a suitable place to train, and they were having a difficult time doing so. There wasn't a place around that wasn't filled with anything romance- or Valentine's-related. Even in the one quiet park they found, there were couples acting all lovey-dovey.

"Well Pikachu, it doesn't look like there are any places where we could train."

"Pika…" _'Those silly couples really are annoying.'_

Satoshi was surprised when someone touched his shoulder. He jumped three feet into the air.

"Geez, Satoshi, chill out. It's just me" Shuu, the green-haired coordinator said nonchalantly.

"Oh Shuu, what are you doing here?"

"Haruka and Harley cheaped out with sending you their Valentine presents. Chocolates by mail? Talk about lack of effort." Shuu gave Satoshi a very large bouquet of red and white roses and ran his hand through his hair. "I wanted to give you mine in person."

Satoshi blushed for a moment then stared at Shuu. "You know that roses are just as cliché as chocolates."

"Open the envelope with it."

Satoshi did so, and inside was a dinner invitation to the fanciest restaurant in town. "Um, thanks Shuu. But I'm not really into the whole romance thing…"

"Could I at least buy you dinner?" Shuu pleaded.

"Let me think about it. Thanks anyways for the roses." Satoshi then started walking away, leaving Pikachu behind with Shuu. Shuu looked at the electric mouse.

"Chu! Pikapi, Pika-pika." _'Don't look at me! I have no idea why he would turn down a free meal.'_ Pikachu took off, joining his trainer, leaving Shuu dumbfounded.

Satoshi couldn't find any suitable place to train with Pikachu. Well, there was one place that looked promising, but he was not taking his chances with Shinji there. He decided to head back and get breakfast. He barely walked two steps when…

"Itai! I'm fining you $1 billion for walking into me."

…he ran into Jun, literally.

"Jun, can you please watch where you are going."

"AH! Satoshi-kun! I'll forgive you in exchange for a Valentine's Day kiss!"

"Jun, I don't have time for-" He didn't finish as Jun grabbed him by the face and gave him quite a long, passionate kiss. Satoshi squeaked and pulled away. "JUN!"

"As much as I'd love to stay and chat, I've got to give Shinji-kun his Valentine. Ja ne!" and Jun took off as soon as he had arrived.

"O-kay…" Satoshi said, still feeling shocked. Pikachu was also surprised. He actually felt sorry for Shinji for whatever Jun had planned.

Satoshi and Pikachu finally returned back to the Pokemon Centre. Takeshi and Hikari were just finishing up their breakfast.

"Satoshi, I'm sorry about earlier." Hikari said. "I guess I got a little carried away."

"Daijobou, Hikari. At least you didn't have Jun try to suck your lips off…"

"Eh!?" Both Hikari and Takeshi were surprised. A 'brrring-rrring' from the phone interrupted before Satoshi could sit down for breakfast. He sighed as he headed towards it and picked it up. Kasumi was on the other end.

"Happy Valentine's Day Satoshi-kun! I know you can't stand the day and all, but I wanted to at least send you greetings."

"Thanks Kasumi."

"Oh, and just to let you know that my Valentine to you is that I'm going to treat you to a nice, romantic dinner when we meet up again." Apparently, she and Shuu have similar tastes in Valentine ideas.

"That's nice Kasumi, but I've had a really exhaustive morning trying to fend off Valentines, so I'm not in a happy mood now. Take care."

"Satoshi-kun, wait-" Satoshi cut off and sighed as got up to head back to the table. But stubbornly, the phone rang again. It was Shigeru.

"Oi Sato-chan! Happy Valentine's Day you sexy be-" Satoshi really didn't want to hear any more. He got up and started heading towards the bedroom with Pikachu following him. Takeshi and Hikari were worried.

"Satoshi, are you going to have any breakfast?" Takeshi asked his friend.

"No thank you, Takeshi. I'll eat later. Come on Pikachu."

The two walked down the hall to their bedroom. Satoshi opened the door and promptly laid himself down on the bed. Pikachu joined him.

"I don't get why people are so obsessed with wanting me to be their Valentine."

"Pikachu."

"I mean, romance is just not my thing." He turned to Pikachu, "But if I do have to choose a Valentine, there's only one Valentine for me." He bent down and kissed Pikachu on the forehead, much to the mouse's delight and surprise. "And that's you, Pikachu."

"Pikapi!" Pikachu smiled. 'He's just made me the happiest Pokemon in the world.' Pikachu went up and returned the kiss on Satoshi's cheek.

The two Valentines just laid there enjoying each other's company and affection.


End file.
